


Little Kitten

by meddlesomewiz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Kitty Love, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy AU Where Timothy Drake and Jason Todd live together and fluff happens. </p>
<p>Jason brings home a stray. Tim isn't very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the love_bingo community on LJ.
> 
> The Prompt is Kitty Love.

"No."

"But you haven't even looked at it!"

"I don't need to see it to know we aren't keeping it."

"I will take care of it, I will feed it, pet it, play with it, clean the litter box. Hell I'll even take it for a walk!"

"Cats don't need to go for a walk."

"Then that just makes my job easier." Tim could just hear the grin in Jason's voice. He had yet to turn from doing the dishes because he knew, he knew that if he looked at the big, watery eyes, then he will crumble. And then he would be forced to see the cat's eyes on top of Jason's. 

This just spelled double trouble for Tim for years to come. He could already sense the alliance they will form in order to topple his rule in their apartment.

Raising his hand Tim massaged his brow. Headaches were common occurrences since he moved in with Jason. But then Tim had known exactly what he was getting into when he decided to live with Jason. That Jason, not unlike their adopted father, had the propensity to take in strays.

It had been raining in Gotham for weeks, maybe even months it was always hard to tell here, and Tim knew it was just a matter of time before Jason brought someone home. He just had not expected something so fluffy and cute.

Jason was using his knowledge that Tim had a soft spot for animals, Tim always teared up at the T.V. commercials that featured the battered and abused pets. 

It was just a matter of time before Tim gave in. That time all depended on how long he could refrain from looking at the adorable, soaked, and mewling kitten in Jason's arms.

After a particularly loud whine, Tim peered over his shoulder. 

“Now that's just not fair, Jason.” Exasperation emanating from Tim. The little kitten was barely a handful. It must have been separated from it's mother at such a young age or it was incredibly malnourished. That struck a cord with Tim, he could relate to the kitten's pain. 

Once Jason say the acceptance in Tim's eyes he crowed with victory. This jostled the kitten from his hand and it jumped out to avoid incident. Tim glared at Jason, “Your ego always got the best of you.” 

Jason sheepishly shrugged, “Sorry.”

Picking up the poor kitten, Tim assessed the new situation. The kitten was starving and had led a tough, albeit short life. Tim made a note to call a vet so that the kitten could get a check up. It probably had acquired all manner of diseases. Tim started a mental list of what would be needed to take care of the kitten. At the same time Tim was also compiling a list of all the ways to get revenge on Jason. It would be sweet and Jason would have deserved every bit of it. 

Right now top of the list was a litter box. For the kitten and for revenge. If Jason wanted the kitten so much he was going to have to clean up after it.

“Aren't you gonna ask what I named it?” Jason interrupted Timothy's musings. 

Tim had started petting the kitten while he thought. He stopped abruptly when he came back to himself. “Do you even know the sex of the cat?”

“It doesn't matter I have a gender neutral name for it,” Jason was unfazed by this obstacle. He smiled brightly at Tim, as if he had done nothing wrong and everything was normal and he was the greatest person in the world. 

Deciding that he would have to indulge Jason, Tim nodded at him, “Okay what is it's name?”

“Bat Cat!”

Tim slapped his free hand to his face, “You couldn't come up with anything original?”

“Why, when you can just keep with the classics.” Jason made to grab the kitten from Tim. 

With his quick reflexes Tim shifted the kitten out of Jason's reach, “Oh No! Your going to the pet store. We need supplies if your planning on keeping it.”

Jason pouted, “But it's raining.” 

“You should have thought about that before you brought Bat Cat home.”


End file.
